Daywalker Love
by Anise Nalci
Summary: A/P. Vignettes of A/P love from prompts.


**Daywalker Love**

_10 Prompts for Arnold and Phoebe_

* * *

**First**

When they first met, she was a little afraid. She'd always been fearful of changes. And when that teacher came out of nowhere, at least he was a friendly face in a strange, frightening new class, pointing and warning her of everyone and everything. She was a little more prepared for the change.

* * *

**Red**

They are the only red-heads in class, but in such a small class, the odds were extremely unlikely (Dorothy Ann told them the exact statistic, but Phoebe couldn't remember).

Perhaps their hair is sort of a metaphor for them. His is a vibrant orange-red, the color of ripe orange rind, and is wild and frizzy, always standing at the ends. Hers is a smooth auburn, and pomaded to a gentle flip. It describes them perfectly: he is too observant for his peace of mind, and always anxious, and she is gentle and soft-spoken, always optimistic for the future.

* * *

**Fear**

She thinks him a little too anxious and afraid, but she admires the way he willing stands up to his brazen cousin Janet, and insist on a _real_ field trip, although she knows that being cautious, he wouldn't have ever dreamt of suggesting such a thing until Janet – who he's always been a little in awe of – belittles Ms. Frizzle.

Despite his caution and awe of his cousin, he's brave enough to stand up to Janet (who looks as if she'd eat someone alive, and probably could) and put her in her place when she sneers at them. And Phoebe, who is awfully shy and timid, admires him all the more.

* * *

**Left**

It is with interest that Carlos, ever observant, notes that they are the only left-handed people in class, and then, by his logic, says that they are meant to be, since they are both red-headed lefties in the Frizz's class. He says it makes sense, because although opposites attract, they are both so similar, and that's why they'd make a good couple and get along together.

She doesn't understand why she blushes at this strange logic. It is only later that she realizes that there is some grain of truth to what Carlos said, and she blushes again as she hopes that Carlos is right this time.

* * *

**Egg**

It is strange – even to her – that she began to like him all because of a measly egg. Who knew going back in time could make her see Arnold differently. He was dedicated and determined, and she could see this very clearly, as he ran after that accursed egg that was a breakthrough in archaeology. He was cautious, but when the occasion called for it, he was brave. Brave enough to fight one of the most fearsome dinosaurs known to man for his friend.

* * *

**Right**

Carlos is right, of course, as she recognizes the symptoms of what she called 'puppy love', right after that. What a guy he was, to risk himself for others. She ardently admired him, even as he held hands with Tiffany, was kissed by Dorothy Ann, and was gaga over Wanda. It's only a crush, after all, and she didn't think it would last.

* * *

**Paint**

He can't help but think she is absolutely adorable as she giggles. His face is orange, but somehow, when she laughs with him, instead of _at_ him, being orange isn't such a bad thing.

* * *

**Innocence**

He finds her strangely innocent. She does not pretend to hide what she is.

It is also strangely adorable.

* * *

**Plan**

He realizes – much like Elizabeth Bennet – that she is exactly the kind of girl he is looking for; sweet, kind and reliable.

He confides this to Keesha, since she is the only girl who hasn't really been together with him in that way. But Keesha has means. And she knows from Phoebe that she feels the same way as he does.

If only she could get them to admit how they feel about each other. It's an excellent idea, and her mind begins to form a plan –

* * *

**Happy**

He is happy when she agrees to go out with him. He makes a mental note to thank Keesha.

All he can think about is his future now – with her.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_A tribute to one of the romantic pairings of MSB. I haven't seen this kind of fanfiction, so, here is the first of its kind. Enjoy!_


End file.
